The Man In The Moon Is You
(En:) |written by=(En:) David Wittenburg |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 12, 2003 (En:) May 13, 2003 |continuity= }} After their battle with the Royal Knights, the warriors are blown away to the Blue Moon and desperately try to find a way back. Meanwhile, the Royal Knights continue scanning the Digital World. Summary Koichi wakes up in a crater, to find , , and watching over him and Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., and Koji still unconscious. Koichi decides to search for help and attempt to climb out of the crater, but falls. However, when he lands, he simply floats back up, surprising everyone. Koichi floats to the top of the crater and there encounters a few , who offer him a ride and explain that they're on one of the Digital World's three moons. While en route to the Moon Base, Bokomon notes that Koichi seems just fine, despite everyone else's injuries. Neemon dismisses it as luck, but Koichi is troubled that he was the only one to remain unscathed. While the others are taken to the infirmary, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and Koichi go to the base's bridge. There, questions them about the activities on the Digital World, as he has been observing its disintegration. Koichi tells him of the and their work for . Unknown to Koichi and the others, however, and have made a deal with Lucemon—after they help revive him, he will allow them to go and conquer the human world. After the others have been healed, they realize that they need to get back to the Digital World, but because there is no Trailmon available, they must find an alternate route. Desperate, they spirit evolve and begin using their best attacks on Takuya's command—until they realize that they weren't shooting at anything at all. They question Takuya and he admits that he thought the force of their blasts would scoot the moon closer to the Digital World. Unimpressed, they leave Takuya and attempt each attempt a different method. Tommy attempts to use the lack of gravity to his benefit by jumping, but gets no results and amuses the local . When that fails, Koji, as tries his own method by speeding to the Digital World. It seems to succeed, but he is zapped by something and shot back. The Meteormon explain that that is the Electromagnetic Stream. They explain that the stream keeps anyone from getting to or from the moon. With the help of a group of , who first came to the moon with a rocket, they devise a plan to use the same rocket to escape. Once they haul out the rocket, they build a giant slingshot to shoot the rocket to the Digital World. All seems to be going well until the rocket is launched and it begins to veer off course. Takuya spirit evolves into and helps push the rocket along until they reach the Electromagnetic Stream. This briefly electrocutes the DigiDestined, but subsides in time for them to focus on evading asteroids. Once they get through the Stream, they land on a railway and come across Trailmon (Mole), who agrees to push them the rest of the way to the Digital World. Featured Characters (26) *Poromon (27) |c4= * (1) * (3) * (3) * (14) * (19) *Elecmon (27) |c5= * (10) * (14) *Trailmon (Mole) (30) |c6= * (13) * (14) |c7= * (17) * (18) |c9= * (11) * (11) * (20) * (21) * (21) * (21) * (21) * (21) * (29) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes MetalKabuterimon: "Well, that oughta take care of... whatever it is we were shooting at." KendoGarurumon: "What exactly were we shooting at anyway?" Agunimon: "Nothing specific, we were just shooting that way." KendoGarurumon: "Now I'm confused ''and annoyed."'' :—Takuya comes up with a stupid plan and Koji gets frustrated. Just like old times. Bokomon: "Burgermon are Digimon with a burger shaped head. :—No duh, sherlock. MetalKabuterimon: "Hey Agunimon, you ready to try again?" Agunimon: "No, I can't believe I let you talk me into it the first time, metalhead!" :—'MetalKabuterimon' has no career in rocket science. Patamon: "Are you super sure about this?" SuperStarmon: "Super is as Super does. A Fool such as I could never lie, my little Hound Dog. Ya got one shot, but hit it right and it's Return to Sender, baby. Thank you, Thank you very much." :—Wow, five Elvis refrences in one quote. That's got to be a record or something Other Notes |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *SuperStarmon, in the English dub, is patterned off the famous singer and makes numerous references to that person, such as saying "baby" and "all shook up," the latter being the name of one of his famous songs. He also refers to a "deep fried peanut butter banana sandwich" which was one of Elvis' favorite foods. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *In the Japanese version, an instrumental version of Koichi's theme, "Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-", is played as Koichi explores the Blue Moon. Tommy's instrumental theme, , plays during Kumamon's personal attempts to escape the moon. A different version of "With the Will", with the voice actors of the six DigiDestined singing, plays when Takuya evolves in the rocket. }} de:Die drei Monde der Digiwelt